Red Silver
by PlanetZero
Summary: Someone is killing off the Death Eaters. Roomers are circulating about an assassin in black and red. After all of the mysterious disappearance, people seem to dieing with ease. While still trying to find Harry Potter, Dumbledore tryies to find the motive of the ilusive assassin: Red Silver.
1. Chapter 1

Red Silver

Chapter 1

Red Silver was perched on a large tree overlooking a mansion the size of a football field. The grounds around it where speckled with white peacocks and delicately pruned bushes. Malfoy Manor. The man was watching as a boy about his age was on a broom flying at the side of the house with two others. Red Silver recognized them as Crabbe and Goyal, who looked like they were only happy to be following Malfoy's every word.

From where he was positioned, Red Silver was near impossible to see. He was wearing all black apart from the delicate red lacing on his overcoat that extended all the way down to his ankles, which in this case fell elegantly over the branch, like a bird of prey. His twin swords crisscrossed along his back, the blades made of some black material, and their hilt was as red as the trim of his robes. His frame was that of a gymnast, lean muscle laced his bones almost as tightly as the many throwing knives on the inside of his coat and sleeves. Through the hood and a red mask that covered everything under his eyes, Red silver's gaze stayed on the boy for just a moment longer before focusing on what was seemingly just in front of him.

Red silver moved his red gloved hand over thin air and stopped only to push a bit of magic into the now visible wards. _AntiApperation, Antianimagus, something to do with letting in death eaters, and there it is. _ He said to himself. _Tampering detection ward. _Red silver retracted his magic almost as soon as he felt it. The wards where old. Very old. He didn't feel any anti-intruder wards though, _I suppose those are further inside, where I can't feel them without going through the bloody tampering one. _

Red silver drew his dagger from his right hip, it had a red hilt, just as the swords. But it had something more. Runes. The type that not even a runes master would recognize. One might even think he created them himself. Red silver grabbed his wand from a holster held just inside his right sleeve in an interesting contraption. He flipped the blade over onto the side where there were no runes and carved three into the blade. Red silver opened a hidden compartment at the bottom of his dagger. He grabbed a cylinder of bronze and it fit in nicely. Red silver closed the hilt and swung it towards the wards.

The blade hummed softly at upon contact and got even louder the further Red silver dug the blade into the wards. When the blade was all the way in, Red silver retracted it and withdrew the bronze form the dagger. The once blank cylinder of bronze was covered in runes, all different shapes and sizes, one such stuck out to him: Fianto Duri.

Red silver sighed in frustration, the Fianto Duri was directly connected to the death eater detection charm. So anyone who was uninvited would be turned to dust.

He looked down at the cylinder again, there was a very old Fidelius Charm if he could even call it that. It was the kind used in the 14 hundreds and hadn't been re-powered for over 400 years. He doubted the Malfoy's even knew it existed.

There where also several dozen security spells, none of those would be a problem.

He grabbed his wand again and carved another set of runes where the detection ones were a minute ago. When he plunged the knife into the wards again and twisted. All the wards came down with the force of an earthquake. He could see the Malfoy heir panic as he raced towards the manor. Just before he put up several wards of his own. Anti apperation, anti portkey, intruder and most impotently a very powerful security charm. He created all of these in a matter of 2 minutes just before several death eaters apperated just outside the premises. Red silver grimmest and threw up another ward of his own creation just outside the others. He called it_ permoveo imperium_.It was a power translocation charm, it didn't block spells, it just moved them to a random spot, back outside the wards, while feeding on its power to keep it up. It took very powerful runes to take it down. Or one could just wait for 20 minutes for it to collapse in on its self without doing anything to keep them running.

The death eaters were trying their hardest to take down the wards, using conventional methods. While Red Silver ran toward the mansion. He cursed himself for alerting the family, it would have been much easier if he had found a way around the wards and done this whole thing stealthy. Red silver's preferred form of assassination.

He entered the front door of Malfoy manor and ran down the hall to where he knew form extensive evaluation of the floor plan that there was a safe house under the dining room. Red silver stealthily rounded another corner and came face to face with a stone statue, holding a sword as big as his leg. Red silver extended his wand from his hand and muttered a quick _liquefacio._ The stone statue melted as if it had been turned to water.

Red silver looked around and saw that there was another statue on the way to the sleeping chambers. He kept going in the direction of the dining hall only to find that there where wards laying just under the room, soaking up a huge amount of environmental magic. Red silver grabbed his dagger from his hip and edged 7 runes onto it. The first 5 were ones anyone moderately familiar with runes could recognize. They soaked the environmental magic out of the surrounding area. Often used in gathering energy for rituals. In this case, weakening the wards around the safe room, but the last two where something of Red Silver's own creation, they would continue soaking up the magic until it had gotten to a certain point. Then, it would send a pulse of energy outwards.

As soon as he finished he crawled under the table, to the weakest point, according to the floor plan. Red silver struck the floorboards as hard as he could, embedding the dagger in the wood. He quickly retreated pulling his wand out and casting a _protego _around himself and hiding on the other side of a structural beam.

Red silver could feel the dagger vibrate before he could hear it. Then an almighty explosion was heard as the whole house shook. Red silver brushed the dried plaster off his black hood and stalked forward. The dining table was a pile of splinters, where it was was a giant hole, crumbling at the sides.

Red silver wandlessly called his dagger to him as he jumped into the hole, wand and dagger at the ready. He saw that Draco was standing in front of him, wand at the ready. Behind him was Narcissa Malfoy and her husband, both wands in their hands. Crabbe and Goyal were drawing their wands clumsily.

They stared at each other for a second before Mr. Malfoy drawled. "Red Silver. To what do we owe the pleasure.

Red silver's head turned to face him, hid behind a red Mack covering his nose and mouth. Before in one fluid motion, he threw a knife at the older Malfoy, hitting him in the chest. Not enough to kill him, unfortunately.

"_Avada Kadavera,_" Draco yelled. Red silver moved to the side to avoid the spell.

There was a pause, then Goyal and Crabbe cast the killing curse as well, not that it would do anything beyond causing the heart to skip a beat. Never the less, red silver dogged them with inhuman grace. Two more fully effective curses from Draco Malfoy missed their target.

"Your father dies tonight," Red Silver's voice rang through the air with a chill. "Whether or not I kill you is still up for discussion."

Narcissa had pulled the knife out of her husband's chest and was beginning to heal the wound. "That's not going to do anything Lov, the knives are laced with poisons." Narcissa turned to glare at him.

"How dare you," she said getting up.

"How dare I what?" He asked dangerously. "Kill a man? Can't say your husband's done that. Breaking and entering? Definitely not on his list of done's and to do's. Called someone Lov? Your not the only one on the receiving end of that, Cissy."

Narcissa looked like she got punched in the face before she looked very angry and picked up his wand and casting a barrage of lethal spells towards Red silver. He cast a very powerful protection charm. All the spells bounced off as if they were nothing. Red silver cast a binding charm on Draco Malfoy, who was now casting less powerful killing curses, hovering him in the air with his wand on the ground. Crabbe and Goyal too where hung in the air. Narcissa found herself without a wand, a disarming charm to the chest.

Red silver approached the downed Malfoy and picked up his knife from beside him. Bent down and slit his through. "No, no, no, NO, NO." Screamed Draco, looking at his father in disbelief.

Red silver stood up, shaking the blood off of his precious too. He turned to see Draco glaring daggers at him. "I swear on my father's grave, you will regret that."

"If you continue talking, and there will be nothing to bury." red silver snarled. "I hope at least your father will have more dignity in death then he had in life."

Red silver jumped out of the hole in the ceiling putting a bit of magic into his legs and walked out of the room. He crossed out to the courtyard, putting a disillusionment charm on himself and took down all the wards he put up. The death eaters studying his wards was a disadvantage he did not need at the moment.

The 20 or so death eaters charged in. the cry was so loud they didn't even hear the pop of disapperation of red silver leaving.

TBC

Planetzero


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2****

Red Silver apperated to a house built seemingly in the middle of nowhere. The sly was almost completely free of clouds. A cool breeze rustled the branches of the trees and unkempt shrubbery surrounding a house. The land, although it couldn't be seen from the inside of the yard, was made of rolling hills with farmhouses dotted on the landscape for miles.

The house in the middle of the yard was small. Only one story tall. The old roof seemed to have handled one snowfall too many. A brown brick foundation extended up to the small windows near the top of the wall. The thick wooden door was just off centre and, peculiarly, had no door nob.

Despite the appearance of the house, it seemed to have a very intimidating presence to it. Red Silver would have told anyone who got through all the enchantments and wards around the property who asked that that was a runic chain that he created. There where thousands of runes painted in dragon's blood in between the stone and drywall. Some for strength, others for temperature regulation but mostly a network of runes controlled the wards around the property, changing them ever so slightly every minute or so, making it near impossible to get in.

Red Silver made his way up to the front door along the gravel path. Just before reaching the door, he withdrew his warding dagger again. Using his wand, he drew 4 runes and sruck deep into the door. Red Silver could feel a slight twang on his magic as the ward on the door was pushed to the side.

As he opened it he came to a brightly lit room with a hall of to the right side. There was a large bookcase in the corner furthest from the slightly modern kitchen. In the middle was a seating area. A woman sat in a pale blue chair, her eyes where haunted. A green gown fit on her petite frame. Underneath, Red Silver could see that she was wearing what the nomaj would call sweat pants. She was reading a book on her lap. But her gaze was unfocused as if she was looking through the book and onto the floor.

Red silver closed the door behind him softly not wanting to startle her. He removed his plane red mask to show flaming green eyes. Behind him, he could feel the magic repositioning itself on the door. Red silver took off his overcoat and hung it on a hook near the door. His dagger, he placed back on his hip. The swords were elegantly placed against the wall. Red silvers throwing knife holsters were still visibly attached to his forearms, along with his wand.

"Hello Ms. Jorkins," His voice was calm, a smile grazed his lips. "How are you today?"

She looked up at where he stood. Then, nodded cautiously. "Have you eaten anything today Ms. Jorkins?" She shook her head and went back to the book. Which red silver could see now was a muggle romance novel. He had hired Amber, a house-elf, to come in daily to check-in. "Would you care for some fried tofu with eggs?" She looked up at him, the haunted look seemed to fade a little, although her face was still shallow and emotionless.

"OK," Red silver said, turning on hid heel. "Last night's leftovers it is." He looked over the open fridge and smirked at her panic-stricken face.

Bertha Jorkins got up from her chair and came over to him, holding out a slightly shaking hand. Red silver promptly handed over the monstrosity that was the chilly-omelette-hashbrowns She, without even looking over at him, dropped the meal in the garbage and walked back to the chair. Picking up her novel again.

Red silver sighed. Bertha was making progress, that much was clear. He had not known that Bertha before her encounter with Voldemort, but he still hated seeing her like this. A member of the Department of Mysteries had alerted him of her disappearance, hiring him to look for her. Not being able to do anything themselves, hired him to hunt her down. Red silver had found her one and a half weeks after being captured by Voldemort and Wormtail. He did not tell them that she was found, though. He knew that the ministry had many spies for Voldemort. She was safe and would be killed and her family if they knew that she was alive. It also had the side benefit of making Fudge look more like a fool.

He turned the cubes of tofu with one of the metal spatulas. Red silver sighed and went over to the potions cupboard and pulled out one of the two last vials filled with a sickly pink liquid. Turning around he could see that Bertha was already looking at him. "Orange juice?" He asked, showing her the bottle. She nodded stiffly.

Handing her forks and knives, they went about setting the table in silence. He put down the dishes of food in front of her and began to eat. There was always comfortable stillness between them, even when she was bedridden and woke screaming. He would just sit nearby, offering his support.

Now, however, Red silver could feel her eyes boring into his head. Her face was still very plain, but as someone who was around her as much as he was, he could tell that she was apprehensive.

"Is there something troubling you Ms. Jorkins?" Red Silver asked in a steady voice.

"I..." Bertha visibly flinched at the sound of her own voice. Red Silver gave her an even bigger smile, this was the first time in over a month that she said anything cohesive. That much could be figured out, her voice sounded like gravel.

"Ms. Jorkins, I would be delighted to hear anything you have to say," Red silver looked at her as if to say continue.

"H-how -family?" she looked down as if embarrassed, but her eyes were as haunted as ever.

"Your family is alive and are in good health. I do fear that your absence has affected them. You have been here for almost a month." He paused to let that sink in for a moment. "I would, however, ask that you remain here, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," He saw her shudder violently. "Is still in hiding, and I know what happens to those who know of the truth."

"I..." He waited for her to continue, but she didn't.

"You are not a prisoner here, Ms. Jorkins. You can tell me to put you where ever you want."

Bertha looked stuck. "I w-want here." She said without looking up. "But..." Red silver didn't say anything and waited for her to continue. "I w-want letter." Red silver grinned.

"I will get an ink bottle, quill and parchment." He said, standing up from the table. Red silver came back a few seconds later and cleared the area in front of her. She looked up at him as if to say thank you, but her face remained as emotionless as ever. Red silver smiled softly at her and said. "Would you like me to write for you?" She shook her head slowly.

Her hand grabbed the quill and, adjusting her grip just so, and dipping it in the bottle splashed little beads of all over the table. She started to write in what could only be described as a chicken scratch in cursive.

_Dear Mom, Dad, Bess_

_I am alive there are things that are happening that would have gotten me killed. I am in safe place, eating good food and recovering. I don't know when we will meet, just let this letter put your mind to at piece._

_Bertha Jorkins_

He looked at the letter and nodded, the writing looked like it had taken a lot out of her to do. Red silver took out his own parchment and wrote in a style that was not as he usually did, large loopy letters and an over exaggerated body.

_Family of Ms. Jorkins,_

_I apologist greatly for the distress this has caused you. I do not, however, regret doing it. I found Ms. Jorkins a very bad situation, and she has been recovering for the last few weeks. The information that she uncovered was quite sensitive, and she has been in hiding ever since. Please note that this information should be kept in the deepest parts of your mind, and should not be thought about around company. I deeply hope that you can see each other when this all blows over._

_Best of wishes,_

_A friend._

_PS. Burn the letter_

Appearing content with the letter, he showed it to Bertha and she nodded her approval. "Ms. Jorkins, I will send this using an owl from Diagon Alley, can you tell me the name of one of your imitate family members?"

Bertha just looked at him for a moment before saying, "S-Sister: Bess.

"Is her last name 'Jorkins' as well?" Red silver asked gently. She shook her head.

"Smith."

He nodded and grabbed an envelope from the large ornate desk opposite the bookcase. "Bess Smith," He wrote, using the same writing.

"Ms. Jorkins, I will need to leave soon. There are things I need to pick up. Including," He gestured over to the potions cupboard. "More of your healing potions." She looked over at him as if to say thank you. "Think nothing of it, I will be back in a few hour's time, Amber should be around soon. You know where the alarm is, and I want you in bed no later than 9:30. Understand?" She nodded in response.

═̳═̳═̳═̳═̳═̳═̳═̳═̳═̳═̳═̳═̳═̳═

Not even half an hour later, Red Silver was back in his full uniform of red and black. The twin swords on his back had an ever so slight notice-me-not charm on them. He was back in the place he practically grew up. The Eastern side of the Namisi campus was full of shops, somewhere simple market stands, others full of artifacts. The sun was setting in the distance, casting an eerie orange glow on the tops of buildings. Red silver was wearing his hood, such was the tradition around this part, his red mask was hanging around his neck and he was nodding to a few familiar faces as he passed.

When the Europeans arrived to conquer the Americans, they set up a school for all magical beings. Hoping to change things without all the political backlash that would receive. They were in need of people, and those who wanted to get out of the country the most where the suppressed races of magical Europe.

However that had not gone to plan, and the 150 or so wizards left the school, in favour of Ilvermorney The state's royally approved school of magic. Leaving over two hundred people on a large campus, most of them were not human. The school was called the North American Magical Institute for Special Individuals or as it was commonly referred to as Namisi. Even though the campus held the highest concentration of non-wizard magical beings it still held its name.

Now, the campus is made up of over 800 people and is still going up. They have bakers and blacksmiths, farmers and enchanters. There is a governing power too. Head of the Namisi society. A council made up of four people. Each is in charge of a different part of the society. Headmaster, or mistress, the Head of Defence, Head of People's Needs and the head of political presence.

The community is made up almost entirely of non-wizard races. over half of them where werewolves, another 20% where vampires. House-elves had found a home here too. Red silver had even seen a centaur once and a while, they only really left their tribes if they were banished. In the whole community, there were next to no wizards. As far as he knew there were only 8 others, one of which was 3 years older than him. And over half of them were here for research.

Red silver had been brought into the community when he was almost 6 years old, he had been training under Discere. A Vampire, nearing his 214th birthday. And was joined the community about 100 years after it was founded. Discere was on a mission laid out for him by the current Head of Political Presence at the time, Julian Gramill a werewolf, to see if rights for nonmagical beings could be changed after the aftermath of the war. He was not expecting to find a child on the street with magic coming off him in waves.

Red silver looked to his right and saw his destination. It was in between a flexible clothing store for werewolves who didn't like to run around mad with nothing on and the Fyla Family's Bakery. There was a pub or social center as Discere had liked to call it. Where information regarding the more obscure jobs was traded. It was called Rucewoys, an old place. Smelling strongly of folks who spent a long time out in a field on a sunny day. Banged up, but clean, free and homey. The first time he had come in here was with Discere. He was on an assassination, not unlike the one he had just completed with the Malfoys. And he wanted Red Silver, then still going by his given name, Harry, to help him gather information. They had been going after an African werewolf hunter in Asia.

Today, however, Red Silver needed to speak to Hontie Hunter, head of the 'Resource' division of the Political Presence office. She was in charge of the hits and spies across the world.

"Ms. Hunter," Red Silver said cooly. "I trust that everything is going well?"

He sat on the opposite side of the small coffee table. Hunter was shorter than the average human, a genetic trait left over from her grandfather, he knew, Landrager, a goblin. Her silvery black hair was tied up in a bun near the bottom of her head, perhaps a sign of self-discipline. The robes she wore could have easily come out of the muggle world, a black all-weather jacket with a simple purple dress. She could have been no-maj razed. Hunter was in a very high part of the Namisi Society, which would take 30 years at least. Goblins' ages were always very hard to pinpoint.

"I am," She replied in an equal tone. "And can I assume that your latest assignment has been successful?"

Red Silver gave a very small nod. "I expect to see the gold and a respete by the next 2 days."

"That is acceptable, what do you have to show for it?" She asked. Red Silver had never failed, as of yet. But one must follow protocol.

Red silver withdrew a knife from the inside of his sleeve and put it on the table. It was no larger than his hand. It was completely black, form the blade to the leather hilt. All of Red Silvers blades were connected to a runic chain that could change the color of the trim on his robes and the hilt on the swords. All of which were now black.

Discere had said something about intimadation factor and practicality.

"This is the one?" Hunter asked, looking at him with grey eyes.

"Yes."

When a being dies their decaying magic latches onto anything around them. Not enough to notice normally, but it is measurable. This changes one's soul and magic to anyone who's witnessed a death. The Political Presence office has an entire division dedicated to keeping tabs on every magical being and most of the no-majs. Their dealings are almost completely independent from the rest of the office, and only those who work in that division know what goes on. Death magic was one of the things that they did.

Death magic, in some more violent occasions, could also be felt. As an eerie, ominous, sinking feeling. Although, despite pushback from many of the more bigoted countries, it has been proven that squib lines only have this sensitivity.

"Now, Red Silver." She said with what could have been described as a sneer. Goblins didn't really like allias. "There is another assignment that needs doing, Serius Black escaped Azkaban 3 days ago, we want to know how."

**TBC**

**A/N And just like that, we begin 2 more arcs to the story! Oh, how I love doing this.**

**Review!**

**Please, it does really help.**

**Planetzero**


End file.
